


Alligator Sky | Kazunari Miyoshi

by sevulent



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, F/M, Miyoshi Kazunari - Freeform, Song: Alligator Sky (Owl City), Songfic, a3! - Freeform, act! addict! actors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevulent/pseuds/sevulent
Summary: "Where was I when the rockets came to life,And carried you away into the alligator sky?"Song: Alligator Sky - Owl City
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Alligator Sky | Kazunari Miyoshi

> _"Where was I when the rockets came to life?_
> 
> _And carried you away into the alligator sky,_
> 
> _Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,_
> 
> _I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!"_

You were an enigma in the eyes of Kazunari Miyoshi. 

Whenever he saw you in the corner of his eyes, through the crowds of people he's considered friends, you always sat on the corner, living in your own little world as if you were the only person who existed in it. There was also that empty look in your eyes, one that seemed to have accepted the role you've given yourself; a societal outcast, one that differed from the others around you. 

Although you barely spoke to anyone, aside from your best friend -the more outgoing Yosano Akiko- it was no secret that you were passionate about your art. Your paintings were soft, foreshadowing the kindness you had hidden in your heart, but nostalgic and melancholic. There was always something about your art that made you stand out from the rest of the crowd, and it made you stand out to Kazunari. 

That was probably the reason why he wanted to get to know you so desperately. 

He knew better than just approaching you out of nowhere. He noticed you get uncomfortable when extroverts just appear all of a sudden like pop-up ads, so he tried to think of better ways to get your attention. 

The gods seemed to be in his favor as well.

While he was visiting a cafe that had gotten popular in Veludo Way recently, he found it convenient for him when he realized that the only empty spot left was with you. After getting his order, he made his way to your table.

"Excuse me?"

No answer. You had your eyes focused on a novel before you. He cleared his throat this time and tapped your shoulder with his free hand. You looked up from your novel, [eye color] eyes wide with curiosity and surprise that astonished him inside. He smiled casually at you.

"Sorry to bother you, mind if I sit? There's no empty table around."

You surveyed the room, seemingly unaware of the sea of people within the cafe that had been empty just a few moments earlier. You nodded, "Sure."

His smile seemed to widened as he set his tray across yours, peeking at the cover of the novel in your hands.

"Cutout Paper Hearts,'" He read aloud, "Isn't there a manga version of that?"

Her eyes seemed to light up in the slightest when he mentioned it and it didn't go unnoticed by him. "Yeah," She said, "Have you read it?"

"Yeah! My roommate actually lent it to me once and it was pretty good! Hiromi-sensei had a unique way of storytelling, and paired with Yoshikawa-sensei's awesome art just makes it a lot better!" 

"I agree," A gentle smile was evident on your face as you held up the novel in front of him, "This is actually a light novel about Shiraishi's past. I heard they plan on adding it in the anime they're going to be creating about it soon."

Kazunari watched with amusement as you shared your opinions about the story. Even stopping a few times to apologize for your talkativeness even though he told you he didn't mind it. However, the day seemed to end without your knowledge and by the time the both of you looked out the window, the sky was nothing but a dark shade of blue with a handful of stars that appeared more like specks of dust on the surface of the inky canvas of the sky.

"I didn't notice it had gotten late," You muttered, checking the time on your watch, "I'm sorry for taking so much of your time. I have to go now before my roommate worries."

"It's no problem! I'm actually glad I got to talk to you today," He said with a smile, "We should do this again sometime."

You paused for a moment, seemingly repeating his words in your mind, "...Perhaps."

> _"Remember to breathe, 'cause it'll take your breath away_
> 
> _When the engines cough, and you blast off,_
> 
> _Ignite the night with a firecracker flash."_

The days went on and Kazunari tried his best to get closer to you, and in the end, you found yourself getting closer to him than you initially expected. 

He was your opposite. Lively, sociable, beloved by everyone around him. You were reserved, quiet, and you didn't speak to anyone unless you needed to. However, the blonde man himself seems to be blind to these traits of yours and accepted you nonetheless. 

His efforts did not go unnoticed by you either, whenever he found out about something you liked, he'd try it out for himself and give genuine feedback about what he thought about it. He was careful with you, in a way that made it seem like he cherished your relationship above all else. 

He watched from behind his canvas as you sat near the window of the art room, eyes focused on the colors that you mixed together on your wooden palette before spreading them on the rough surface of your canvas. You both decided to work on your projects together after class hours, so you two were alone in the comforting silence of the campus's art room. Various canvas resting against each other, tidily leaning against the pale wallpaper of the room. Some paints lay on the wooden floor, spilling slightly on the surface as if they were harshly forced out of their tubes. On another corner of the room rests a table full of various painting and sculpting equipment and tools, as much as you loved to borrow from there, you often preferred to bring your own painting supplies. 

He saw streaks of sunlight hitting your face as you gently brushed color on the emptiness of your canvas, adding layers of it one after another until it resembled a picture. He had barely finished his painting when he found himself standing up from his stool and walking over to you curiously to gaze at what masterpiece you've created. 

In front of him, a partially soft painting of a girl walking down an empty snowy path, followed by a calico cat, rests on her easel. The colors she used were quite dull, but it didn't diminish the charm it had. He could immediately tell it was set in a different time, a different era, far from when the two of them were born. He felt himself getting sucked into the eyes of the girl in the painting, sensing some sort of nostalgic, distant melancholy, the kind he would see in [Name]'s eyes whenever he gazed at her from afar. 

His heart sank when he suddenly remembered, " _Every artist puts a piece of themselves in their work. They hide it in plain sight, astonishing their audience with the beauty of their masterpiece to tear their attention away from its true meaning_." 

The sudden realization that he might have not known you the way he thought he did made him feel like he was sinking in cold water, and even the jacket that hung around his shoulders did nothing to stop him from shivering. 

"Are you alright?" Your voice resonated through the silence that saturated the room, he turned from your painting to you, your [eye color] orbs glowing like a doll's glass eyes in the light of the setting sun as you looked up at him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! I'm cool!" 

His hands were clenched tight in his pocket. He forced courage in himself to get the words to come out of him. 

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" 

You set your paintbrush down against the rim of a water bucket, "I think so, depends."

"What about tomorrow night? Will you be free?" He pressed.

"Yeah, why?" She raised a brow at him suspiciously. 

"Can you go with me somewhere?" He asked, "There's something I wanna show you, I just found out about it recently from my troupe mates and I've been wanting to go there for a while now." 

"Why don't you just go there with them?"

"I wanted to go with you!" He grinned, "It looked like a place you might like, so I thought I'd invite you instead."

You paused for a moment, "...Is there anyone else you plan on inviting?"

"Nope!" He said, crouching down, and looked up at her, "I know you don't like it when you go anywhere with random strangers, despite having someone familiar, so it's just the two of us. So, will you go?"

You chewed your bottom lip as you stared deeply into his hopeful eyes. 

"All right..."

> _"Rollercoaster through the atmosphere,_
> 
> _I'm drowning in this starry serenade,_
> 
> _Where ecstasy becomes cavalier_
> 
> _My imagination's taking me away!"_

With your hand in his, the two of you found yourselves sneaking through the trees, in a place unknown to you as you followed behind him. The moon's light illuminated through the gaps on the trees until Kazunari stopped, pulling you next to him. 

You almost couldn't hear his words as you stared at the sight before you. A lake with crystalline waters stretched across, the moon's shape rippling on its surface as the stars gleamed faintly around it, fighting for their right to live in the darkness. Kazunari's smile seemed to grow when he saw your astonished face, and at that moment, he saw a bit of the stars in your eyes, replacing the usual emptiness they had. 

You two laid a blanket on a spot near the lake, sitting against it to enjoy the view. You had a little bit of small talk every now and then, thinking how the place seemed to spark some artistic inspiration within you. 

"I think I'd like to put a bit of a twist in mine if I were to use this scenery as inspiration," You said out of the blue, [eye color] eyes locked on the moon. 

Kazunari turned his head, interested, "What kind of twist?"

"Maybe...maybe I'll put it in some fantasy setting. With glowing mushrooms and crystals surrounding the lake, maybe make the water brighter, give it some sort of atmosphere," You replied.

"Doesn't all this already give some sort of atmosphere though? Looks like a pretty romantic place!"

You snorted, "I meant a different kind of atmosphere."

"Like the kind you give off?"

You raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

He leaned on his side and rested his weight against an elbow, looking into your curious eyes, "You have this distinctive air about you that makes it hard for me to ignore you, and I can feel it whenever I look at your works, whenever I'm around you.

You always have that faraway look in your eyes, you're here with me but you feel so distant. It always scares me that I don't know you as well as I think I do."

Your eyes widened at his sudden confession, a burst of pink on your cheeks when you noticed how sincere he was. You always knew that about yourself, that you were different, seemingly difficult to approach, always present but never really there. You were sure that the people around you knew that too, but Kazunari was the first person to say it to your face. 

> _"Reverie whisper in my ear,_
> 
> _I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid,_
> 
> _Roller coaster through the atmosphere,_
> 
> _My imagination's taking me away!"_

"Why...Why does it matter to you that you don't know me as well as you think you do?" You asked reluctantly, "Isn't it enough for you that we're together?"

The words caught on his throat. "W-Well, I..." His cheeks turned pink. "I want to know the real you."

"The real me?"

"Yeah."

"It's pretty ugly, you know?"

"I don't care."

"Bold words for someone who doesn't know what they're getting into," You sighed, facing the sky once again.

"I just...want to be there for you. Whatever it is, I want to know, if it's you, then it's all right for me," He said. 

You closed your eyes shut at his words, letting them sink deep within. It wasn't the first time that someone wanted to get close to you, but it was who you were inside, it was the roaring monster that vehemently tore every piece of flesh, every organ, every bone, every thought in you that sent them away. You didn't know why you cherished your moments with Kazunari, perhaps it was the way you momentarily forgot the empty demon inside you when you were with him, his simplicity was so predictable, you couldn't help but want more of it. 

You craved it, more of it. The life of his that you couldn't have. 

"If you knew the reason behind my works," You started again, breaking the silence, "Would you run away?"

He hesitated, resting his back on the blanket once again "...No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"Yeah," He said, "If I didn't expect anything bad, then I don't think I'd ask."

You snorted, "Of course, but even those who expected the worst would run away."

You felt something warm against the bitter cold of your skin, his hand on yours, intertwined together. He turned his head to look at you, "Then don't let me."

You met his gaze, his green eyes somewhat resembling jade in the darkness, "...I envy you, sometimes."

He blinked, "Why?"

You turned away with a smirk, "You'll soon know why, but you better be ready."

His hand tightened, "Bring it on, fam."

You could no longer bite back the large smile that grew on your face as you returned his gesture. Kazunari smiled back, scooting closer, as you both continued to enjoy each other's presence. 

He was aware that he wouldn't know what would happen next, he couldn't comprehend anything much when it came to you, but he knew that with how tight you were holding each other's hands, it would be difficult to let go. 

And he would prefer it that way. He'll give you all his time in the world to show him, and he'll be by your side, relishing in your presence as the stars gaze down as witness.

> _"Where was I when the rockets came to life_
> 
> _And carried you away into the alligator sky,_
> 
> _Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,_
> 
> _I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!"_


End file.
